Experiments
by Lightning Bob
Summary: Orochimaru conducted some experiments before he abandoned Konohagakure. How will those experiments change their lives?
1. Experiment poll

I don't own Naruto in any way.

Experiment

Sorry this ain't the real first chapter but jut a little something to get ya interested and involved in this fic. Simply review with your answers and when I post the real first chapter I'll post the people who got answers right and which ones. Now here's the gang and the list of the experiments that were used on them, guess who got what?

Naruto1. Armored skin and dense bones

Hinata2. Mokudon jutsu

Sasuke3. Venomous stinging tail and on hands (like Scorpion from Mortal Combat)

Shikamaru4. Half dog

Sakura5. Kaguya kekkai Genkai

Ino6. Very low chakra capacity

Chouji7. Akimichi abilities

Neji8. Half kitsune

Tenten9. Nidaime's ability

Rock Lee10. Mokudon jutsu

Kiba 11. Shape shifting (think Elder Toguro from YYH)

Shino12. Stretchable limbs and body, venomous fangs


	2. Discovery

Experiment by Lightning Bob

I don't own Naruto or its characters, this is purely for enjoyment. Don't forget to review your answers from the first chapter, the answers won't be revealed in this chapter so you have more time to guess.

Chapter 1 - Discovery

Late at night down in the sewers of Konohagakure a man was working. His "work" was dissecting one of his own villages shinobi to find it's hidden secrets, not that he didn't already know how to find them but he wanted to discover new ways to uncover the secrets of the body, learn how it works down to the basic chemical compounds, what chemicals and drugs have an effect on the human body, etc. The man had died several minutes before much to his disappointment, this particular man had endured three weeks of constant experiments and now he was nearly completely unrecognizable and could only be identified by DNA tests. Suddenly the door behind him was slammed opened and several shinobi burst in and guarded the entrance.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be discovered." the man says as he slowly turns to face the intruders to his lair.

"Orochimaru! You are under arrest for several known deaths of Konoha shinobi and villagers and we have reason to believe that you're behind at least a dozen other disappearances as well as tampering with unborn children. Will you come quietly or do we need to kill you here?" says the only man not wearing a mask, the Sandaime Hokage, retired.

"So that's why none of the traps I set were activated, it was you who taught me after all, didn't you sensei? Orochimaru says as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"Why are you doing this Orochimaru? I never thought you would stoop to this." the older man growled.

"Why? Its simple Sarutobi-sensei, I want to discover all the secrets of the shinobi arts. I want to discover if chakra is blue and hand signs are yellow who combined them to form green. But to do that I'd need much more time than a single lifetime. As for the experiments on the children... I was merely experimenting to make a stronger shinobi, imagine combining some of the strongest bloodlines in the world into one shinobi, they would be unstoppable. I see that some of my experiments are quite successful I might add, you should thank me for making this village stronger sensei." Orochimaru explained with a sick smile on his face that was only made creepier by the blood on his face and body from the man behind him.

"I see I have no choice then. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sarutobi yells while wiping a streak of blood on his palm and making several quick signs and slamming his hand to the floor where a plume of smoke erupted and cleared revealing a large monkey the size of a large man wearing tiger skin clothes and a thick mane of white hair. "Enma, we'll kill him here and now!"

"Hai Sarutobi!" Enma growled preparing for the face off with the Hebi Sannin As did the two ANBU Black Ops shinobi on either side of the retired Hokage.

"You really are prepared to kill your favorite student aren't you Sarutobi sensei?" Orochimaru sneered.

"I only gave you the extra attention because I saw the madness growing in your eyes from the first time we met and I thought I could change that. I see now that nothing I did changed you at all Orochimaru." Sarutobi spat.

"That hurts sensei, it really does. I owe nearly all of my training to you, and I worked hard to be the best in the village hoping to follow you as the Yondaime Hokage but you chose Jiraiya's prize student over me and that's what really hurt Sarutobi sensei. I had my full faith in you to name me as your successor and you let me down."

"You knew the reasons Arashi was chosen but you will not be alive for long because you are going to die here NOW!" Sarutobi yells as he and the ANBU hurl several shuriken each at the Sannin who dodged to the side where Enma dashed at him and attempted to slash his leg with his claws but the Sannin dodged once again and used Senei Jashuu to hold the summons before kicking both ANBU in the chest as the tried to slash him to pieces with their ninjato in a pincer attack. Sarutobi used Doton - Doryuuheki to seal the doorway during the exchange followed by Katon – Goukakyuu no jutsu that was quickly dodged by the Hebi Sannin and the fireball effectively destroyed the dissection table along with the man on it. During the confusion of the fireball Orochimaru sank through the floor and out of reach to flee from the village before the entire shinobi population were called. It was his parting words that left chills in those remaining in the room "I'll be back to destroy this pathetic village sensei, no matter how long it takes me Konohagakure will burn like it's namesake."

The retired Sandaime Hokage sighed after the voice of his student faded, signifying his frustration and age that was beginning to take it's effect. "We may not have been able to capture Orochimaru but he left his research here. Let's take it back and try to find anything of value in it. From this moment on Orochimaru will be listed as an S Class Nukenin to be killed on sight."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the ANBU say as they begin the task at hand.

Another thing that Sarutobi wished would disappear, sure the respect was nice but those like Jiraiya and Arashi who rarely addressed him as Hokage-sama, more often as Oyaji, the change was welcome and relieving. Especially now when he was retired he didn't need to be called Hokage anymore, that's his successor's title now. His musing stopped as he discovered the files that contained the "research" information on the children his student had used for experiments. He had to get this to Arashi and as he skimmed through the notes he saw that he should get Tsunade to take a look at this as well.

AN: So how's the first real chapter? I think it's a decent way to start off the newest fic and all comments are welcome. Although I'm disappointed with the results of the poll in chapter one, over 200 hits and only one review with an attempt to guess the answers. Please send reviews so I can try to improve the story and please try the poll in the first chapter or all the prizes will go to the sole reviewer. They know who they are.


	3. Trouble

Experiment by Lightning Bob

I don't own Naruto or much else actually. Finally the experiments are going to be revealed and all the cookies go to for getting half of the experiments right! Congratulations! Now on with the story.

Chapter 2 - Trouble

A few hours after the discovery of Orochimaru's evil doing to the people of his own village the Yondaime had gathered the many families and clans that had at least one member taken by the traitor for his experiments. Among them were the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, and his own wife who was representing his family, the Namikaze. The ANBU investigation squad had quickly searched the snakes lair and disabled all traps and gave the current Hokage a report of what they had found thus far and went back to giving Orochimaru's notes a more thorough investigation. The reason they had given Minato the rushed report was because it had to do with the newborn and unborn children that were "test subjects" for the man, including his unborn son.

Walking in front of the crowd of people Minato cleared his throat to gather their attention which was quickly given. "I've called you all here because we have all had family and clan members disappear mysteriously over the past year and a half and recently the answer was uncovered." At this point most of the crowd started whispering to each other until Jiraiya yelled for them to shut up and listen. "The answer to the disappearances is Orochimaru who was using them for selfish gain among other reasons." Now this time there were cries of outrage from the people demanding for proof that one of their own would do such things while others broke out in tears (mostly women) and demanded his head (mostly men). "Each of your clans will be compensated for each member involved as well as a proper funeral for those members. Now I would like a few of you to stay for more pressing matters that involve you. Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hizashi with their wives, Aburame Shiba and his wife, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and your wives, Namikaze Misaki, Higirashi Tenso and his wife, Uchiha Fugaku and his wife, Haruno Ki and his wife, Inuzuka Tsube, and Maito Gai. Please come with me, the rest of you may go home, I hope that you may be able to sleep better knowing now that your loved ones will find a decent final resting place."

Once the crowd dispersed with the sounds of crying women and the mumbling of men of what they want to do to Orochimaru, the small gathering of people told to stay followed the Yondaime into the room normally held for village council meetings where they sat waiting for what he has to tell them away from the rest of the public.

"Now I'm sure that you are all wondering why I had called you all here and the reason for that is to help our children succeed in life. Most of us are shinobi families and with Orochimaru's alterations to our children it would be best for them to become shinobi as well if they would b able to control and learn how to use their 'gifts'. Now after looking over these reports I see that the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, and Nara clans skills will benefit their children almost perfectly. As for Hiashi's daughter, Chouza, would you mind helping her train? And Gai could you train Lee?" At their nods he continued. " As for the rest we're going to need some help training them to use their gifts so I'm going to send some ANBU out to recruit instructors for the children. Jiraiya, you're going with them. Now here's what information we have that we took from Orochimaru's notes about the 'gifts' he gave our children to help you understand and help them later." As an ANBU hands each family a few papers. "For now we can't do much more than care for our children and help them grow, I'm sure they will come under scrutiny from the rest of the village because of their connection to Orochimaru but we'll work through that. Now you're all dismissed and oyasumi nasai."

The next day three squads of ANBU plus Jiraiya left Konoha in search of the tutors for the children. Minato was hidden behind the stacks of paperwork that were on his desk The children that were used as experiments were being tended to by their parents and the last two who were not yet born were preparing to survive in the outside world. Else where there were similar problems, the Kazekage had been contacted by the Hokage about what had happened in Konohagakure as well as what the traitors notes that were of concern to him. His own children were also tampered with and that explained the odd things about them. His eldest child and only daughter, Temari had bird like wings though had yet to achieve flight, the middle child and elder brother, Kankuro, had odd seals all over his body since birth that they haven't found the purpose or function of yet. The youngest of the three, Gaara, had also been experimented on and is half tanukiwith ears, tail, and claws of the creature as well as some connection with sand.

Orochimaru was quickly wanted in both the Land of Fire and Wind as well as Earth from his part of the Iwa/Konoha war. In the Land of Water Kaguya Keigo, Head of the Kaguya clan was approached by two squads of ANBU lead by Jiraiya and was given a scroll to read.

"To the Head of the clan of Kaguya, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato, wish to offer you and your entire clan a place you may call home. There is also a matter that may concern you, it has recently come to our attention that one of our own shinobi has betrayed us and given the Kekkai Genkai of your clan to a child while she was still within the womb. Many other families have also been wronged by this man and call for his blood as I am sure you are now. This man is called Orochimaru and is currently on the run and is to be killed on sight in both the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. If you wish to pursue this man then I request that you bring your clan to Konohagakure and a reasonable plot of land will be given to your clan as long as you give your loyalty to the village. We also request that you train the child to utilize your clans Kekkai Genkai to the fullest. We promise that we will kill the man who has wronged so many and wish for your participation."

"Orochimaru...that man was here before, Jiraiya. He said he was interested in our abilities. Perhaps we will accept this offer and restore our honor and kill him. I wish to speak to your Hokage about this when we arrive." Keigo says after reading over the scroll and giving it some thought.

"Arigato, Kaguya-dono. This squad of ANBU will escort you and your clan to the village and take you to speak with Hokage-sama." Jiraiya says bowing deeply before signaling one of the teams to stay. "I'm sorry I could not stay to escort you myself but I have others to locate and bring back to the village including Tsunade, she could give your entire clan a check up and help any who are sick."

"Very well, we shall leave tomorrow at sunrise. You may go complete your mission." Keigo says calmly before turning away to speak with the rest of the clan. Jiraiya and the last squad leapt away while the remaining squad followed after Keigo.

Meanwhile the other ANBU squad ran into a waist high golden nine tailed kitsune that was walking with a green serpentine dragon with wings and two legs and a golden mane from it's head to its tail. Dropping in front of the pair the ANBU bowed on one knee presenting a scroll. Needless to say the pair were surprised but took the scroll and unrolled it to read it's contents. Shortly after finishing the pair simply nodded to the three shinobi and ran off in the direction of Konoha.

A few days earlier (about the time this story started), a blond woman with a young dark haired girl at her side won her third jackpot that day causing the young girl to make up an excited dance as the tokens fell into the pots at her feet. The blond frowned, sure it was nice to win for once but it usually meant something bad happened or was about to happen. The winning streak continued for four weeks at every casino and gambling house she stopped at before she walked into a bar and spotted a very familiar head of spiky white hair and sat next to him ordering a bottle of sake.

"Ah, Tsunade, good to see you. I've heard ov your little winning streak, must've won millions." Jiraiya says before downing his whole saucer of sake.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya? Please don't tell me something bad happened in the village." Tsunade says sipping her own sake.

"Unfortunately yes." sip "Orochimaru abandoned the village and by now I'm sure Minato's kid is born but we have a lot of problems that require your expertise." Handing a scroll with the information uncovered from the raid.

Tsunade's eye's widened as she read what her former teammate did before closing them in frustration and downing half the bottle at once. "At least it's a decent reason for me to return to the village. We'll go back in the morning, Shizune-chan is sleeping in our hotel room."

"Thanks Tsunade-hime, I'll send the ANBU ahead of us tonight and I'll go with you. For now let's just drink to good times ahead and hope that Oro-teme get's what's coming to him soon."

"That's something I'll drink to." Tsunade says as they both tip the bottles down their throghts and drank long into the night.

AN: So what do ya guys think? Anyone gonna guess who got what from chapter 1? Last chance to get some cookies before I give out the answers. Please review, I wanna hear what ya have to say about how the fic is going and how ai can improve it in any way. Oh and if anyone wants to know, this will be a Naru/Hina. R&R please!


	4. Growing up

Experiment by Lightning Bob

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4 – Growing up

Several weeks had passed since Orochimaru left the village and Minato's son was born though with the ears and tail of a kitsune including slitted eyes and tiny claws. By mid November Jiraiya had returned with Tsunade and Shizune-chan, the Kaguya clan were given a decent plot of land large enough to build a few large buildings and a small training ground, and the kitsune and ryu had met with the Hokage. The meeting went well enough, they agreed to stay and watch to see how things were in the village before deciding any further actions but until they decided they took human forms and lived in the Hokage mansion with his family.

A short while later Hiashi's daughter was born and as good friends Minato and Misaki brought Naruto over to visit and congratulate them. Setting Naruto in Hinata's crib with the little girl so she could talk a little more freely, Misaki watched as the two infants slept together peacefully, though Hinata was snuggling Naruto's tail. The parents thought it was cute and took several pictures of the sleeping infants before returning to their talking.

"So where are Kyuubi and Ryu? Didn't they wish to see Hinata-chan?" asks Hikari.

"They said they wanted to bring some excitement to the village and they'd stop by a little later." Minato says wondering what they had meant by that. So far the only real excitement in the village was the celebrations for his son's and Hiashi's daughter's births and the near constant snake patrols who were ordinary citizens that searched the entire village for snakes and killed them as well as any found within 500 meters of the village walls. Unfortunately some of them made a game out of it and decided for every snake they killed they would drink a bottle of sake then continue the hunt, leading to a very busy Tsunade at the hospital.

The parents had gathered together to discuss what to do with their children and their connection to Orochimaru and came to the conclusion that they will train the children as shinobi to make full use of their gifts and possibly use them against the man who thought of them as mere test subjects. Danzo, a councilman, wanted to use them as weapons to destroy other shinobi villages but his request hammered down hard, very, very hard, and earned him a few more scars, most from the mothers, mentally from Maito Gai's speech on how unyouthful it was to even suggest such a thing.

The twelve children were quickly introduced to each other and babysat by the older siblings, Inuzuka Hana and Uchiha Itachi. They never did like their duty especially Itachi, who was already a genin and tired of similar missions. The dirty diapers, the throwing up, tantrums, dirty diapers, feeding, playing, nap time, did I mention the dirty diapers?

The Uchiha clan clearly remembered the one day when the twelve infants were at the Uchiha clan leader's home and that day nothing they ate agreed with them. Those who were within the surrounding block spent their day watching projectile vomit shooting out the open windows that were open for ventilation and dirty diapers, open and closed flew out said windows spreading the mess all around the house. Minato had to make a few genin teams clean up the mess and received various complaints from said genin when their teams returned to give their reports.

At the age of three, Neji, Tenten, and Lee started their training as shinobi. The other nine children liked to watch them train and attempt to imitate them. Naruto and Hinata were very close, doing nearly everything together. Naruto has grown to be a good little boy, a little shorter than other boys his age if you didn't count the fox ears on top of his head. As good as he was he was usually hyperactive and only Hinata seemed to calm him and he had a bit of a prankster in him though Kyuubi said it was natural since he was part kitsune and all kitsune are pranksters. Hinata was a very kind girl, a little shy, and taller than Naruto but not by much and a little heavier than him as well.

Shikamaru and Chouji were close friends as well, spending their free time watching clouds or playing ninja. Shikamaru already had shown that he was the most intelligent of the group and already reading a few books though none were very difficult while Chouji enjoyed trying various foods and showing off his strength to the others. Ino and Sakura were best friends even though they competed for just about everything. Shino liked to spend more time to himself and his scorpion-like tail was normal to the others just like Naruto's fox tail and Kiba's dog tail. Sasuke and Kiba tended to compete a lot, usually over simple things such as who has the larger fangs and who can run the fastest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately at this time the war with Kumogakure was officially over and a delegate from Kumo signed a peace treaty with the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone slept easier that night, especially since there was a festival that day and it was also the Hyuuga heirs third birthday. Hinata spent the day with Naruto at the Hyuuga mansion and they played with Neji until the Hyuuga Elders took Neji away for a while. That night a figure slipped into the Hyuuga Mansion and found the heiress' room though she wasn't alone, a little fox-boy was curled up around her like a blanket.

'Even better than we planned, the Hyuuga and the Yondaime's son.' The man thought with a smile creeping across his masked face. He quickly wraps up the children in a blanket and slips outside the mansion and was halfway to the surrounding wall when he was suddenly surrounded by Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Namikaze Minato.

"Set them on the ground and give yourself up. Resist and we'll kill you." Minato says clearly full of anger and not leaving any room for exceptions. The man took in the people surrounding him and took note of the other Hyuuga's quickly gathering around the group not leaving any possible route of escape. Seeing very few options open to himself he thought quickly to choose one. Option one: surrender and be captured and interrogated. Option two: Attempt to escape using the children as a distraction. Option three: Kill himself so they can't get any information out of him. And option four: Kill the children and try to take some of his captors with him in death. None of these looked good to him but before he could make up his mind the children in his arms suddenly disappeared and replaced by kunai embedded deep in his arms and a sharp blow to the back of his head knocking him out immediately.

Behind the fallen man was Rairyu in his human form, slitted blue eyes, spiky long blond hair much like Minato's, and a lightning blue hakama and haori with a kodachi at his waist holding the small children in his arms still asleep.

"Arigato Rairyu. Things could have been worse if you didn't show up. Jiraiya, take that man to Ibiki, full interrogation. Let's get them back to bed." Minato instructs and everyone slowly goes back with an exception for a few Hyuuga volunteering to guard Hinata's door and patrol the mansion easily doubling the security.

It was found that the whole peace treaty was merely a bluff by Kumo to get the Byakugan for themselves, which they were trying to get for many years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the age of six they began at the ninja academy and excelled over the other students in various fields. Neji, Lee, Hinata, and Chouji were the best in taijutsu in their classes, Neji with his Jyuuken, Lee with his Goken, Chouji with the Akimichi style and Hinata utilized a combination of Jyuuken and Akimichi styles. Tenten was unparalleled in weapons and with the abilities of the Kaguya she was dangerous at long and short range. Sasuke and Naruto were great at ninjutsu and taijutsu utilizing their family's styles. The Uchiha Intercepting fist and their Katon jutsu and the Namikaze with their unique taijutsu and Fuuton jutsu. Shino became skilled with his insects and was the pride of his clan, something that the Aburame rarely admit. Shikamaru, as lazy as he seemed to be he was considered a genius and used his shape shifting abilities with his families shadow jutsu. Kiba was highly skilled with the Inuzuka jutsu especially since he was half dog and their jutsu were meant to make them more like the dogs they partnered with. Sakura and Ino were already capable of using minor Mokuton jutsu though with their own twists, Ino seemed to grow only vines and Sakura seemed to only grow cherry trees.

And so the story continues into the next chapter…

AN: Please tell me what you think about the chapter, I know it kinda sucks cause it's mostly a summary of the first six years of their lives but from here on it gets much better. Any way, I do have a few ideas to make the next couple chapters I have planned pretty good though if anyone would like to contribute ideas fell free to tell me and I'll see if I can put them in and give you credit for the idea. Until next time please read and review!


End file.
